transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrapnel (TF2017)
Shrapnel from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The eccentric way in which Shrapnel parses his dialogue may seem endearing at first, first. Others are soon to discover that his seemingly benign tic is merely the gateway to a frighteningly twisted and perverse mind, even for a Decepticon, Decepticon. A master of electricity, his dark desires put this skill to use on his victims, victims. Nothing delights him more than to see how they squirm from his touch, touch. History Arc 2 Shrapnel was one of the top lieutenants of Lord Straxus at Darkmount on Cybertron, acting as his Executive Officer and supervising both the technicians that translated Soundwave's message from Earth and assisting on the Space Bridge project. He was also was responsible for capturing Autobot spy Scrounge before he could report back on the whereabouts of Spanner, a neutral whose expertise on Space Bridge travel was sought out by the Decepticons. Despite his rank, Straxus used Shrapnel's face as a stress ball when things went wrong |The Smelting Pool| and was willing to send him on a suicidal janitorial mission during the initial tests of his Space Bridge. Shrapnel managed to talk his way out of it by contacting Spanner instead, and found that the Space Bridge had a faulty fuel line without endangering himself in the process. After the bridge was made operational, an Autobot attack came to Darkmount. Shrapnel was quick to discover that this offensive was only a distraction from another on the Space Bridge itself. He warned Straxus of this, and joined him in defending the inter-planetary teleportation device. Though the bridge wasn't destroyed, it was left inoperable for a time, and the Autobots managed to pass through it to Earth, leaving the Decepticons stranded on Cybertron. |The Bridge to Nowhere| In addition to his high rank, Shrapnel was one of the most feared and dangerous killers on Cybertron, a key target for the Autobot resistance. The rebel plan Operation: Volcano was kicked off when Shrapnel tortured the information of a (fake) rebel meeting out of an informant, but was ruined by Megatron calling him, Bombshell, Kickback, and the Coneheads to Earth. |Target: 2005| Shrapnel arrived on Earth and was reformatted alongside Bombshell and Kickback into the Insecticons. The new team served a key role in Megatron's plot to take control of the Hoover Dam. Using a mind-controlled dam employee, the Decepticons held several humans hostage within the structure, allowing Shrapnel time to link up to its computer systems and begin systematically shutting it down. A massive drill was then brought over from Cybertron, which the Decepticons planed to use in funneling the dam's water to their homeworld, where it would provide a plenty of energy. Interference came in the shape of the Aerialbots, and the Insecticons were sent out to deal with the do-gooders. Shrapnel fell victim to Air Raid's torque rifle during the battle, which twisted his mandibles all out of shape. Afterwards, the Insecticons' mind-slave managed to break free of his cerebro-shell's control, and used Megatron's gun mode to destroy the drill. The plan a failure, Shrapnel grabbed Megatron and retreated. |Aerialbots over America| Having usurped Megatron as Decepticon leader, Shockwave detected the sounds of conflict near the Wyoming base and believing it to be Megatron, he mustered his troops, including Shrapnel, to meet this threat to his command. However, when they discovered a group of Autobots, the Aerialbots, and Dinobots fighting Galvatron instead, Shockwave ordered Shrapnel and the others to attack the time traveler and, unwilling to kill his fellow Decepticons, Galvatron retreated. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 Shrapnel then he served under Ratbat, participating in a raid on an oil tanker. After Bombshell located the vessel's control room, Shrapnel used his mastery of electricity to take command of the ship's systems and piloted it to the Decepticons' island headquarters. Though the heist was successful, the Decepticons discovered afterwards that the ship had already dispensed its cargo, leaving them with no fuel for their efforts. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, the Insecticons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Shrapnel turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Shrapnel was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| He was soon deployed into action when both the Steelhaven and the Ark were detected on the Moon, prompting Ratbat to attempt to eradicate all of his foes in one fell swoop. However, upon taking notice that the Decepticon spaceship had taken severe damage in the attack, Shrapnel and his teammates retreated. |Totaled| The Insecticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Trivia *Hal Rayle reprises his role as Shrapnel. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *In Aerialbots over America!, Megatron states that he modified the Insecticons' alternate forms to resemble Earth insects (and gave them the ability to shrink), and in their debut comic The Smelting Pool! they already had mechanical insect alt. modes. Needless to say that error was corrected. *Also due to his role as Executive Officer during his time under Straxus' leadership, Shrapnel is leader of the Insecticons like in the orginal cartoon. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Shrapnel and the Insecticons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Shrapnel and the Insecticons didn't make any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Insecticons